Nosy Potter
by Mmm.Bby
Summary: Harry has become rather nosy. Sneaking out at night to spy of people though he doesn't believe he is doing wrong. What happens when Harry comes upon one of his classmates in a very.. interesting situation. O/s - Slash - 18 or older only. Smut!


**Nosy Potter**

* * *

**Summary: **Harry has become rather nosy. Sneaking out at night to spy of people though he doesn't believe he is doing wrong. What happens when Harry comes upon one of his classmates in a very.. interesting situation.

**!!!WARNING!!!** _This is nothing but a shot of citrus. If you are under 18, don't read it. And if you do.. don't go and report it for being inappropriate, because you aren't suppose to be reading it anyways. This is a slash one-shot. I wont say now what it is cause I want you to read but be prepared for guy on guy smut._ **!!!WARNING!!!

* * *

**

Harry was wondering through the halls of Hogwarts. Hidden beneath his father's cloak, he held the Marauder's Map in one hand while his other held his wand; the tip was glowing a bright yet low light that helped him see the names and footprints on the parchment. He watched as Dumbledore's footprints paced back and forth in his office, Hermione was currently headed for the bathroom, Neville was still prancing around the Gryffindor common room practicing his dancing. Harry had taken to wandering about the castle at night. It helped him keep the nightmares away, or so he says. Hermione said he was simply being nosy.

Taking a closer look at the map, Harry noticed one name that stood out; mainly because the name of the person was in the Prefect's bathroom and completely alone. Harry knew that the boy in the bathroom wasn't a prefect and being incredibly nosy, he just had to know why. Harry took to the stairs as quickly and as quietly as he could. Almost tripping over one of the stairs but thankfully he grabbed onto the banister before he could fall.

Once he had reached the Prefect's bathroom, he gently pushed the door open a crack and squeezed his way inside; careful to not get the cloak snagged on anything as he went. Harry was so caught up in making sure he had the door shut and not to make a sound that he hadn't heard the sounds already happening in the room. Just as he turned to face the room, sliding his wand into his pocket; he heard the first noise.

A muffled gasping cry sounded from around the corner and at that moment, Harry thought something was wrong. Taking the few steps, he started to turn the corner the lead to the giant sized bath tub, only to stop dead in his tracks. There sitting on the edge of the stone steps of the tub was none other than the Slytherin prince. His blond hair was falling into his face, pants just pulled down to mid thigh and his shirt and tie were pulled open exposing his pale toned chest.

Harry's breath caught in his throat. He couldn't move. He couldn't blink. He just stood there and watched as the other teen stroked his hard member. This was something Harry wasn't used to seeing. Growing up he was so sheltered from everything that he hadn't learned of such things until his time spent with Ron and the twins. It was Fred that slipped Ron and Harry their first porn magazine two summers ago. That had been the first time Harry had actually looked at other naked people besides the guys he had seen in the showers after Quidditch practice and even then he tried not to look.

Ron was always pointing out the girls in the magazines and how he wished he could be the one with them, all the while Harry would nod and agree hiding the fact he was looking at the men in the photos.

Now here he stood no more than a few feet away from the boy that claimed to hate him, watching as the blond 'took care of business.' The same blond that he has secretly longed to befriend. To know on a first name basis, to just chat with when they had spare time.

Harry sucked in a sharp breath when Draco threw his head back, a long groan coming from deep within his chest. His sleep pants were now becoming tight and Harry had to shift to try and get comfortable. It was useless to do so because just after shifting himself, Draco cried out yet again with a whimper that had Harry almost dropping to his knees. Carefully, Harry sat down against the column of the wall, his back pressed against it and his knees pulled up and spread as wide as he could without them hanging out of the cloak.

He continued to watch as Draco stroked his shaft in long, slow strokes. The dim light in the room would catch the shine of Draco's ring every now and then, along with the slickness that was now all over the almost purple head of his cock. Harry couldn't help himself. He let his hand wonder into his sleep pants and grasped his own member. Setting his pace to match Draco's, he stroked himself along with his classmate.

With his breathing getting heavier, Harry used his free hand to cover his mouth. He didn't know how long they continued to go at this slow pace but Harry made a mistake when he let his fingers linger lower then his shaft, grazing his sac. Giving a shuttering breath that was much louder than he thought. He gave himself away.

Draco's head snapped up in Harry's direction. His silver eyes were hooded but were focused on the exact spot that Harry sat. The lazy smirk formed on Draco's lips scared Harry at first until the Slytherin spoke in a breathy voice. "If you are going to sit there and watch, you might as well come out and join me, Potter."

Harry gasped but slowing brought his hand from his mouth and pulled the cloak from his body. Draco watched with hungry eyes as Harry sat there, still stroking himself through his sleep pants. "H-how did you know it was me?" Harry grunted out. "Only you would be the person to sit under a cloak and watch a bloke while he wanks."

"I-I wasn't planning to.. watch you. I didn't even." Draco cut him off. "If you want me to lose my wood, keep talking. Otherwise get your arse over here." Standing to his feet, Harry removed his hand from his pants and walked to the stone steps before sitting beside the Slytherin. Draco was still working his fist along his member when he grabbed Harry around the back of the neck and pulled him into a kiss.

Gasping from the surprise, Draco took the advantage of Harry's open mouth; shoving his tongue in and exploring every part of the raven haired boy's mouth. Harry responded as soon as the shock left him, his tongue wrapping around Draco's. They didn't fight for dominance, they were just simply letting the other feel them. All too soon though, Draco pulled away and began to pulled Harry's shirt over his head. Once it was thrown somewhere in the room, Harry pushed Draco's button down off of his shoulders and leaned in for another fiery kiss.

Draco was now sitting in Harry's lap – both of their pants had seemed to disappear – and he had one leg on each side of Harry, straddling the raven haired boy. Draco's hand was still fisted around his length as he leaned into Harry, his free hand gripping Harry's hair. Pulling apart for air, Draco took a chance to look down at Harry's body only to feel as if his eyes were going to pop out of his head. "Bloody.. Christ, Potter. I didn't figure you to be packing this in your trousers every day."

"W-what d'you mean?" Harry sputtered.

"What I mean is I always thought that you had to have a little something hidden in those tight pants by the size of the bugle but Jesus. I didn't think it would be so thick." Draco said, his voice was airy and amazed as he continued to look at Harry's hard member.

Harry didn't have the longest member Draco had seen but he had a good girth. He would say Harry's length was average for most men but at least twice around. He ran a single finger around the swollen red head of Harry's cock, enjoying the shiver and groan Harry granted him with. The smirk on Draco's face had Harry a bit worried but the way Draco was working his member with his hand now, Harry couldn't care what Draco was about to do.

Without warning, Draco rose onto his knees and in a quick motion he had impaled himself upon Harry's cock. The loud groans from both boys filled the room. Harry had never felt anything like this before suddenly held his breath, afraid he was about to embarrass himself. When Draco started to grind his hips against Harry's, Harry grabbed Draco's waist in a tight hold. "Don't .. don't move yet. Please, just give me a moment."

Draco sat patiently as Harry asked. Only moving to lean into Harry and shower his neck with feather soft kisses. Once Harry felt the extra tightening in his lower areas calm enough, he gave a sharp thrust upward; causing the blond's head to fall backwards and a deep groan to come from his chest. The sound only encouraged Harry more. He grabbed onto Draco's hips, lifting him enough to give a small space between them and began to give wild thrusts that were completely driven by his instincts.

Harry grunted and moaned as he continued, enjoying the small whimpers Draco was giving him. The blond had moved one of his hands down to wrap around his erection. Moving his hand up and down his shaft in time with Harry's thrusts. Harry caught the movement causing him to halt his actions and was now focused on the sight of Draco's hand as it moved the foreskin to cover and uncover the deliciously swollen purplish head. Harry's tongue darted out of his mouth as he watched the tiny pearly beam on cum grow bigger then slide down Draco's fingers. Draco's free hand came up to Harry's neck and pulled him into a fiery kiss. Causing Harry to break from his trance and start to move in Draco once more.

The two teens were locked in the kiss, both moving their lower bodies as one.

Finally Harry broke away from the kiss and dropped his head to Draco's shoulder. Panting he whispered in a rough voice, "I cant hold out any longer. Please … please, cum Draco. Cum for me."

The blond sped up the rolling of his hips just enough to get the extra pleasure he needed. When Harry felt Draco's tight muscles tighten further, he couldn't hold out any longer. With a final thrust, Harry came scream Draco's name into the air, his voice echoing off the walls. Draco had buried his face in Harry's neck, biting onto the junction of his neck and shoulder when his release hit him, muffling the sounds.

Both of them were completely spent by the time their breathing started to return to normal after several very long and heavy breathing minutes. Draco was the first time stand, gathering his clothes and dressing. Harry just sat and watched as his fellow classmate finished tying his neck tie. Just as Draco turned for the door he sent Harry and small smile. "I am here every Thursday, feel free to come by again."

Harry was left there with a smile on his face and the familiar stirring returning to his lower region.

* * *

AN: Hmmm, I wasn't sure if I really wanted to post this but, meh.

You can all thank my sister for me posting this cause if she hadn't threatened to get on my laptop and post it myself then I probably wouldn't have. I have been hiding this away for awhile now but my lovely fiance found it. Along with the stash of all my lemony goodness I have written. He said he enjoyed the Bella/Rose story, I might post that one next -might-, but ... heh.

Anyways....

Okay well, tell me what you think?

XoXo – Jenn


End file.
